Dream Worldian Facts
by YumenianPrincess
Summary: Most of my stories will take place on this planet. (I chose Misc. Books because I'm writing stories about Dream World in real life, so don't go asking your librarian about this!)
1. Dream World

Alright. I have no clue why you want to read my shit but whatever. If this is painful for you, blame me.

 **Dream World**

Dream World (or Yume) is an isolated planet in another dimension. It has a moon and a sun, of course, but no other planets. The people living on Dream World are called Yumenians (YOU-MAY-NEE-ANS). They dimension skip to get to other planets. They do this by finding a red door with a golden outline in the wild, and enter it to get to places. For example if you find a random red door in a jungle, then it's a Dimensional Door. Yumenians wear an amulet that gives them immortality and their youth will stay the same for 2,000 years once they put one on. To make it simpler, if your 15 and you put the Yume Amulet on, you stay 15 for 2,000 years. The Yume Amulet is a shiny, sparkling (rainbowish) ruby with a golden outline, with wings and a halo. The ruby is called a "Galaxy Ruby". It's mainly used to make the amulets, but it can be used for weapons. There is one weapon that can stop an evil force forever. The weapon is called the "Pure Heart" (basically just a rainbow heart with a golden halo and emerald wings). To make the "Pure Heart" you need 50,000 Galaxy Rubies (they are really hard to find), 20,000 Golden Stars, and 30,000 Universal Emeralds.


	2. Hell

Now we go onto the "evil force" I was talking about!

 **Hell**

Hell is an evil organization, who wants to eliminate all the Yumenians and take control of all the dimensions. Sounds like a regular super villain right? Well...they kind of are. The leader of Hell is Queen Dania. Only two characters from Hell are from other anime. Anyways what are we talking about? Oh right! Hell's army are just a bunch of shadows. Literally. The shadows have possession magic (I'll explain it later) so be careful of them. If you meet a person standing in sunlight and they aren't making and shadows, then they're from Hell. Hell is underground (obviously) but has to teleport just to get to the surface. Their kingdom isn't really massive but they can hold a gazillion souls in their dungeon. Once you cross through Hell's door, you're already dead. One thing I forgot to mention, is that some of Hell's shadows, are Death Users. Death Users are people and organisms that possess Death Magic. Yeah a cat can be a Death User. Death Magic is the 2nd strongest magic ever! Be careful who you meet. They could be part of Hell.


	3. The Elements

Here's the super hero team that will stop Hell! Or at least save them...

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

 **The Elements**

The Elements are magic using people who do good. I think only 3 are from other anime and a whole chunk of them are from videogames. To be honest not all of them are mine. Literally the rest except for five of them are youtubers. There are four teenagers who play vital roles in my stories. The other person does play a big role, but not as massive as these four:

 **Cyndy Caster**

 **Jessie Rocket**

 **Mattew Aka**

 **Daniel Theoderocomick**

These four are Gods. I'm serious they were Gods in their _past lives_. Their _past lives_ were happy times were humans, Yumenians, asgardians, basically any alien, lived happily. Until fricking Dania ruined everything! The Goddess of Love, Aisuru and God of Life, Arceus sacrificed their lives for Dream World. Eventually Dream World blew up and...

CRAP! I'M REVEALING EVERYTHING!

ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	4. Magic Users

p style="text-align: left;"Why do I get the feeling this'll be more complicated.../p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongMagic Users/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Magic users are basically people like...like...like Natsu from Fairytail! He has Fire Magic and...okay I'm very behind in the manga so I don't know that much about him. I really have to study him since he's an Ele-/p  
p style="text-align: center;"CRAP! I'M DOING IT AGAIN!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"A-Anyways, an Magic User can possess any type of magic. They could have 1 type of magic or 5. As long as they can control it, they won't have it taken away. If your magic is out of control, then an unknown force will strip it from you. You would have to start over. If for example you are a Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, and Wind User at the same time, the magic that is out of control will be taken away. If all of your magic is out of control, all of it is stripped. These are the different types of magic:/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongFire Magic (Common)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongWater Magic (Common)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongNature Magic (Common)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongLightning Magic (Common)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongWind Magic (Uncommon)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongRock Magic (Uncommon)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongMusic Magic (Rare)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongDeath Magic (Legendary Rare)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"There will probably be more magics in the future. What magic do you think you possess?/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


	5. That's it

p style="text-align: center;"That's all guys! Be sure to look out for these two series:/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongThe Children Of Gods/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongBendy and Aphmau Inky Adventures/strong/p 


End file.
